Methods of manufacture of essential oils by the conversion of biomass are known.
Industrial scale production of essential oils is mainly achieved by steam distillation. Conventional steam distillation systems comprise a distillation chamber for boiling water, to form steam which infuses a feedstock, in the form of a plant based biomass, to produce a feedstock volatile vapour mixture; a condenser fluidly connected to the distillation vessel for forming a condensate from the feedstock volatile vapour mixture and an oil separation column fluidly connected to the condenser for separating the condensate into an essential oil product and water.
These distillation systems are relatively inefficient due to the down time in cooling the distillation chamber before opening and reloading with feedstock. In addition, as these known distillation system are open systems the water needs to be replenished.
These disadvantages limit their production capacity and the quality of the essential oil produced in terms of its fragrance. By boiling the feedstock the chemical profile of the essential oil product is changed from its natural state which can change its fragrance from that of unprocessed feedstock.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice in manufacture of essential oils by the distillation of biomass.
Further aspects and advantages of the process and product will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.